New Love
by artsy0809
Summary: Three sisters move from their home to Dimmsdale to live with their uncle and aunt. They go to school, and meet new people. They even get crushes. But as they hang out with their crushes more, they actually fall in love. But the bond between the sisters fall apart at the seams. Then something terrible happens to the sisters, which leave them to rely on each other. T/OC R/OC G/OC
1. Chapter 1: Our New Home

The plane finally landed after what seemed like millions of hours. I've always loved plane rides because I usually brought some entertainment with me and I could watch out the window and see the world pass by below me. But some things happened that made me so bored I could just die of boredom.

First, my phone died from me playing a game that wastes lots of battery. Then I tried playing sudoku, but my pen ran out of ink and me nor my sisters had any working or sharpened writing utensils. Then from turbulence, I couldn't sleep. My Nintendo DS ran out of battery when I played Pokemon without checking the amount of battery left. I dropped my notebook, which rolled down the plane. I am gonna get it, wherever the heck it is. And the freaking baby crying... I just wanted to scream! And for some reason looking out of the airplane seemed... Boring. I'm just glad my five hours of torture has ended.

My sister, Lisa, and my other sister, Melissa, but we call her Mel, were picking up their bags. I was what they called 'trash man'. I was at the seat farthest from the window, which meant I had to throw away all our trash when the attendant came around with the trash bag. It wasn't a bad job, unless Mel spits a large glob of yellow spit into a napkin or Lisa uses the barf bag. You have no idea what it's like to pick up a smelly, colorful thin paper bag that sometimes drips and put it in a trash bag.

Good thing this flight didn't include Lisa retching louder then that annoying baby and filling the barf bag with the contents of her stomach which was her breakfast, a bowl of Frosted Flakes and orange juice, and lunch, which was a ham and cheese sandwich with potato chips and a small Coke.

After I got all of our trash into the trash bag, I gathered my stuff. Me and my sisters waited until everyone getting off was off, then we searched for my notebook. It is a special notebook. First, it is gigantic, as in pages. And it was from my childhood, when I was three, I got it. It's pink and covered in glitter and unicorn stickers.

Then, out of nowhere, I felt someone poke my back. I shot up like a missile and turned around to face the poker. It was an older woman, with short, grey hair and blue eyes. She had dark skin, and she was wearing a blue skirt and yellow long sleeved top.

"Excuse me ma'am, but is this your notebook?" she asked me. In her hand was a pin notebook covered in glitter and unicorn stickers.

I smiled widely and nodded. I took the notebook out of her hand.

"Thank you so much, miss! But how did you know it was mine?"

The lady smiled and walked into a row of seats, where she sat down in the middle seat. She sighed and buckled her seat belt. But the flight wasn't leaving for forty minutes!

"At first, I saw you searching around, and I thought that you might've lost your bags. But when I saw a pink notebook, I thought maybe that was what you were looking for."

I sighed in relief and told my sisters that I found it. We checked if we had everything, and we do, so we left the plane and walked into the airport.

We took a small break, got smoothies from a fruit bar, and walked to the baggage claim area of the airport. Our bags were there. Lisa's lime green suitcase, my bright blue flower printed suitcase, and Mel's plain white suitcase. We walked to the shuttles. As we entered one, I watched Lisa sniffle as she pressed her face up against the window. I sipped my smoothie and listened to what she said.

"Bye, airport. Shall miss you."

I rolled my eyes and continued to sip my smoothie. For some reason, Lisa loved airports. The shops? The fast food? The free TV?

Okay, the free TV and music was my favorite part. Mel's favorite part was the inexpensive stuff and shops and the really cool sunglasses they sell at some places. But why the heck did Lisa love the airport?

I thought about what life is gonna be. We moved to Dimmsdale. Even though we are very young, Lisa being eleven, me being eleven and a half, and Mel being eleven, we are able to travel on our own. We are living with our aunt and uncle. Our parents... I'd rather not bring it up.

Anyway, we were entering the big city. The airport is only four miles away from the city and everyone's homes. It wouldn't be long until we got to our aunt and uncle's apartment.

Now I know what your thinking. How can five people fit in to one, tiny apartment? First, the apartment building has huge apartments. And my aunt and uncle make so much money they were able to afford the apartment on the top floor. Not only does it have sound proof walls, it is huge! Uncle Clint got all our furniture moved into the apartment five days before we got here.

Well, the shuttle dropped us off at the apartment building and it left to go to the airport. We walked into the lobby. What the heck? This is so modern!

There are neon lights everywhere, the sofa's are bright orange and have no arms, there is a touch screen menu at the coffee bar, there is just so much modern stuff!

Lets see, Uncle Clint and Aunt Iz are somewhere around here. They said they'd be in the lobby- oh! There they are! Near the crystal fish aquarium! Wait a minute, it's made of crystals?

"Auntie!" Lisa shouted at the top of her lungs. Tears of joy and sadness were pouring down her face as she hugged out auntie. I could tell the tears of joy were from seeing our auntie after four years but the sadness must be coming from leaving the airport or maybe auntie is reminding her of daddy and mommy...

"How is my big LiLi doing?" Auntie said to Lisa, who was blushing with embarrassment. LiLi was Auntie's name for Lisa. Lisa hated it, but acted like she loved it.

"Great! Clint!"

She embraced Clint in a hug. I was already hugging Auntie. Soon, Lisa was done hugging our uncle and I embraced him. Mel was hugging Auntie. After the whole hugging business, we took the elevator up to the twentieth floor. When I stepped foot into the apartment, I almost squealed with excitement. Holy crap, this place is huge and, like, more modern than any place I've every seen in my life.

Neon lights everywhere, leather sofas, a flat screen TV above an electric fire place, a very cool kitchen... This place is meant for a famous person!

"Alright girls. If you go through that door over there with the 'Funny Days' sign on it, you'll find a hallway. It leads down to the pool room, but when you go that way, the first room on the right is Lisa's room. If you keep going, on your left is Mel's room. Then, the last room on the right is Ida."

Yep. That's my name. Ida Brown. Lisa Brown, Melissa Brown, and Ida Brown. If your wondering what we look like, here ya go. Lisa has shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes. She has pale skin, and usually wears a short sleeved blue shirt, and skinny jeans that are blue. She wears black sneakers, and a blue headband. Mel has long, strawberry blonde hair that goes down to her elbows. She has bright green eyes, and usually wears a green long sleeved shirt with a black peace sign on it, a green pair of shorts, and a green pair or flats. Me? I have mid back length dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and I usually wear a pink t-shirt, with a red pair of boot cut jeans, pink boots, and I wear a small pink hat.

After looking at my room, I start packing in. The view from my room is beautiful. I get a good view of a pencil company. And if I look close enough, I can see a guy with black hair, shaving his back. Ew! Mel would love this!

I walk out of my room. I just got here, but I have to go to school tomorrow with Mel and Lisa. Why can't Clint and Iz give us a day to get used to living here?

Oh well. I guess I have to deal with it.

I walk down the hallway. When Iz was saying our room locations- A pool room? Epic!

It's about dinner time. I walk into the kitchen, where there is a bowl of cereal was waiting for me. Mel and Lisa were already eating, watching the TV.

Soon, we finished. I am very tired, but so excited to be in my new home! Better get the rest of that unpacking done.

While I'm doing it, I hear Mel cheering as I could hear her footsteps pass my room's door. I know that cheer from anywhere. Oh yes, she is going to the pool room with Lisa. I'm going too! There is no way I'm missing out on that!

I grab my neon pink bikini, get into it, and grab a rose red towel. I walked to the pool room, opened the large glass door, and gasped at the sight before me. There was a pool. Huge pool. With three diving boards, rafts, a plasma screen TV playing SpongeBob SquarePants, holy crap no more talk, just jump!

I tossed my towel and ran to the highest diving board. I climbed it and jumped off. With a huge splash, I landed in the pool, right when Patrick's sister Sam was on the TV.

I laughed when I came back up. Mel was crying for some reason. I swam up to her. Lisa was rubbing her shoulders in comfort.

"Mel, what's wrong?" I asked, obviously worried. Even though my sisters could be the most pathetic losers in the world, I do care about them a lot.

"I j-just m-miss mommy and d-daddy." Mel sniffled, hiding her head in her knees. I felt tears burn in the corner of my eyes, but held them back with all I had.

"I-I do too, but look at life now." I said. The tears had gone, but sadness washed over me like a wave hitting me in the ocean.

"We have Auntie and Clint."

Mel laughed at what I said. I didn't say 'Uncle' or 'Uncle Clint' which sounded funny just plain out 'Clint'.

"We have each other. We have a pool, a big room, we are right next to a pencil company that you can see a man shavin' his back!"

Mel burst out laughing. I smiled and hugged her. Lisa joined the hug.

"We have each other. I know, we'll never get over mommy and daddy's death, but... We have each other. We're family. And if you ever need us, we'll be there for you. We're your shoulder to cry on. We are family."

Mel smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you so much for that comforting thing you just said, Ida. I'm happy with what I got. I have the best family in the world."

I smiled. Mel calmed down and we watched SpongeBob. Then we dried off, had ice cream in the kitchen, and went to bed. In the morning, we woke up, ate breakfast, took a shower, and got dressed. Then we packed for our first day of school.

After we were all ready, we headed to the street, where the bus was waiting for us. We got on it, and rode to school.

I was smiling the whole entire time. It's time to start off fresh and wipe the slate clean. Make new friends, enemies, and maybe even find a new boy to crush on.

We got off at school. I can't wait to get started.

Just to have a perfect day and have no worries whatsoever.


	2. Chapter 2: School is in Session

**Hey everybody! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got an idea for this chapter, but I'm still thinking for Nous Avons Repris. A review please? But be nice? Thank you!**

As we walked into the school, I saw lots of odd faces. A short guy with crazy blonde hair and braces, a taller guy with black hair and a completely screwed up scary face. But then I saw beautiful faces, like someone called Trixie Tang. I don't see anybody cute or my type. I'm not gonna see everyone that goes to this school, so I'm not guaranteed to get a crush on my first day.

Anyway, our homeroom teacher is called Mr. Crocker, and from his name, he sounds pretty nice. We walked into the classroom. I didn't get to see the teacher, because he wasn't in the room. As we entered the room, everyone stared at us. This happened all the time at new places. Someone would stare at us because we are new.

I scanned everyone in the room. Still, no cute boy or boy that could possibly be my type. I walked to my desk and sat down. Lisa was on my left, and Mel was on my right. I rested my head in my hands, yawning. I'm tired.

Just then, Mel poked me. I mouthed 'what' to her and she pointed to the teacher's desk. When I saw this guy, I nearly gasped. This man was older, had an odd black haircut, his ear was on his NECK, and his back was just a big hump. Oh my God.

"Good morning, class. Today we will be studying FAIRY GOD PARENTS!"

Then he started flopping around and doing these weird things that made me want to call the police and tell them to send this guy to an insane asylum.

"This man is a lunatic." Lisa whispered to me. I just nodded. What is this man's problem? And what the heck are fairy god parents?

Just then, a boy walked into the room carrying a notebook and two pencils, one green and one pink, and a purple eraser.

"Timmy T- F!"

Just then, a huge wave of something knocked everybody, including me and my sisters, out or our seats. I stood up, rubbing my head with my left hand, and looked at Crocker. What the heck just happened?

He was holding this huge missile launcher. But I don't think a missile came out of it. On the side was a big red 'F' and a small red line running against the side of the launcher. He laughed like a psycho and ran out of the room. All the students sprinted out of the room. Me, Lisa, and Mel stayed and stared at the boy.

I smiled. Oh freaking god this boy is so cute. He has cute brown hair, and cute pink shirt with cute pants and his HAT MATCHES MINE! EEK!

I calmed down, pulled out my pocket knife, and cut the 'F Web' he was trapped under. I helped him up. He wiped all the web off him.

"Thank you." He said, looking at me. He has these huge buck teeth but what do I care? He is just SO cute!

"Your welcome. Hey, my name is Ida Brown. I'm new here. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Timmy."

Oh, that's an adorable name! It's short for Timothy, I think, which is the name of my imaginary boyfriend! Wait, why'd I just tell you that?

"Cool. Hey, maybe we can hang during lunch and recess, if you don't mind."

"Oh, that would be great! So who are these people?" Timmy asked me, pointing to Lisa and Mel.

"Those are my sisters, Lisa and Melissa. But call Melissa Mel. She likes that nickname."

"Cool."

I walked up to him and whispered something in his ear. Kinda random to tell someone you just meant, but it's good to know so you don't do it in the future.

"And never, and I mean never, call Lisa LiLi. She'll rip your face off."

Timmy laughed. Then he whispered back "I'll keep that in mind."

I smiled and walked away. I think I found my crush.

Mel immediately teased me.

"You like Timmy!"

"Shut up. Mel."

"Timmy!"

"Shut up."

"You like-"

I grabbed her little glossed lips hard. And when I do this, I'm drop dead serious.

"Melissa Edwin Brown. Do not even dare say I like Timmy anywhere outside of the apartment or I will cut your tongue out so you can never talk again. And I am drop dead serious. You understand?"

Mel's eyes filled with horror. She nodded and I let go. I didn't know how hard I held her lips, but they were turning red.

We walked out of the school and towards the playground. As we did we saw this huge limo zoom down the road. I gotta say that the limo has to be at least maybe two freaking miles long.

Just then, it stopped. I was about to the bite my sandwich when I saw a little boy exit the limo. He had blonde hair, green eyes, and a white tuxedo. He walked towards the playground.

Mel's eyes followed his every move. I smiled darkly as drool dripped from the corner of her mouth. She was falling in love with this ugly stranger.

He walked towards our table. I scooted away from Mel as this stranger approached her.

"Hello there. I noticed you staring at me. I am taking the chance to say my oh my, you are a beautiful girl. May I take the time for lunch to sit with you and enjoy lunch?"

Mel did nothing but nod. I saw Timmy approach the table. As he did, he frowned and walked away. I gasped, put my lunch in my lunchbox, and ran in his direction. Lisa followed us.

"Timmy! Why aren't you sitting with us?" I asked him.

Timmy turned around and pointed a finger at the stranger and looked away.

"That's one of my enemies, Remy B. He's annoying, rich, and just so full of himself. I'm not sitting with him."

I growled at the blonde, who was looking at me. I glared daggers at him and walked with Timmy to a different table, far from Remy. I did feel bad about leaving Mel, but seriously, whoever was Timmy's enemy was my enemy.

Lisa sat down with us. I smiled at her.

"Thanks for coming with us, Lisa." I told her. She smiled back.

"No problem. I was getting creeped out by that guy too. But if he does anything to break Mel's heart, I'm gonna break him. Bad."

Mel seemed to be enjoying lunch with that Remy guy. I frowned. I know for sure she liked him, and he liked her, but I just hope things go okay between them.

After lunch, me and Timmy swung on the swing set, while Lisa played tether ball with some other girls. Remy and Mel were talking by the fence. I saw Remy look at me. I mouthed 'Back off' at him but he just smirked at me. I growled and payed attention to swinging.

After another class, I took the bus home with Lisa and Mel to our apartment. Clint and Iz were waiting for us in the lobby. We hugged and told about our first day at school.

After dinner and cake, I wrote things down in my diary.

"Dear diary,

Ida here. Today was a great day. Lisa made new friends, Mel got a crush and it seems that the guy she likes has feelings for her too. Me... I think I met the love of my life. His name is Timmy Turner. Cute, nice, cute, helpful, cute. I need him to like me as in more than a friend. Ida B, out."

I walked into the living room to watch some SpongeBob.

After an hour of TV, I went to bed. And dreamed about me and Timmy.

I had a great day. And I can't wait until tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: Before The Sleepover

**Sorry for not updating in a while. School's almost out, so I'll be updating a lot in that time. Please enjoy the chapter! :)**

The bright sun shone through the windows of my room, waking me up. I yawned, stretched. Then I ate breakfast and took a shower.

When I walked into the hallway, Lisa ran and slid on the hardwood floor. She was sliding straight towards me.

"LISA! STOP SLIDING!" I screamed, realizing I don't have a chance to move out of her way. Lisa looked at me, and crashed into me.

We both slid down the hardwood hallway and hit the glass door at the end of the hallway that leads to the pool room.

I moaned and rubbed my head. I looked at Lisa, angry at her for crashing into me but confused on why she was running in the first place.

"Lisa? What was that all about?" I asked Lisa, and stood up. I held out a hand, and helped her up.

"I was running because a fire broke out in the kitchen and Clint and Iz told me to go to the pool room so they could deal with the situation."

No wonder the fire alarm was going off.

"I thought it was just acting up again. It's old." I said, walking down the hallway and towards my room.

"Nope. There was an actual fire. It's off now, so I think they got it out."

I nodded in agreement and we walked down the hallway. I almost forgot that today I would see Timmy again! How could I forget that when I have a massive crush on him?

I was staring at the floor when I ran into Mel. Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail. Her lips looked extra glossy and she was wearing her special outfit: A green silk blouse with a bright green long skirt and white leggings with green heels. She'd never wear that to school.

"It's not like your making out with Remy, Mel, so take some of that gloss off." Lisa said to Mel, smirking.

"Yeah. Why are you so... Fancy and pretty today?" I asked her. Mel nodded.

"Thanks for calling me fancy and pretty! Anyway, Remy is coming back to school today, so I thought I should impress him. He is so handsome."

Lisa pretended to throw up, and I screamed and pretended to have a heart attack. Mel shot glares at us both and walked away.

"Mel. She falls in love so fast." Lisa said as she helped me up.

Lisa walked to her room and packed her stuff and I packed my stuff for school. My books, paper, utensils, my lunch, my phone, more stuff.

I put my backpack on, put my black sneakers on, and walked out into the hallway and met Lisa and Mel in the living room.

Clint and Iz waved goodbye to us and we went to the lobby. Then we rode the bus to school.

...

When we got to school, I walked into Crocker's classroom. I nervously tapped my fingers on my desk, hoping what happened yesterday with the whole 'F Web' thing didn't happen again.

Timmy was sitting in front of me. He turned around and smiled at me, those buck teeth shining.

I smiled back.

"Hey Ida. How was your morning?" Timmy asked me. I hummed for a few seconds, then spoke.

"The usual. Woke up, ate breakfast, took a shower, so on."

Timmy looked at the doorway and saw Crocker. I silently groaned and saw Crocker sit down at his desk.

"I'd duck under your desk, Ida." Mel whispered to me. I asked why, and she told me she saw Crocker walk in with a 'F Grenade'.

Me and my sisters quietly ducked under our desks. I peeked through my hands, and saw Crocker throw the grenade at Timmy.

"Timmy, look our!" I finally screamed. He leaned back and put his feet up on his desk."

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" I screamed at him. He smiled at me then whispered something to his pencils and his eraser.

I shrugged, then saw the grenade turn around and fly towards Crocker.

I gasped. Then Crocker jumped out the open window, with the grenade still following him.

Then, there was an explosion outside. I came out from under my desk and looked outside the window. Crocker was on the ground, buried in a pile of ash.

"I'm taking the bus to the hospital." Crocker said, then crawled away. I smiled and cheered. Everyone cheered. Timmy was just giving the students high-fives as they exited the classroom.

I hugged Timmy. I felt nervous, hugging my crush, but I don't care. He saved us!

"Thank you so much, Timmy! You saved us!"

"No problem. It's one thing I can do for my friends." Timmy said. I let go of him.

It was silent. Me, Timmy, Mel, and Lisa were the only students in the classroom.

"So... Ida... I was wondering if maybe you wanted to have a sleepover at my house. Tonight."

I nearly had a heart attack. I looked at my sisters. They shrugged.

"Um... I'm not sure. I'll have to ask my uncle and aunt."

"Here's my phone number. Call me and tell me what they say." Timmy said, and handed me his number. I put it in my pocket.

...

It was lunch now, and me, Timmy, and Lisa were watching Mel and Remy talk to each other.

"He disgusts me." Lisa said. Timmy gave her a high-five, his fierce glare never leaving Remy.

Occasionally, Remy looked at me and winked. I gagged every time he did. Then, after lunch, we went to the rest of the classes then home.

I walked up to Clint and Iz, who were reading a book in the recliners next to the fireplace.

"Hey, Uncle and Aunt? There is my friend at school and he asked me if I could have a sleepover at his house. Can I go?"

Uncle Clint nodded.

"As long as he's a friend and he can be trusted, yes. Are your sisters going?"

I shrugged.

"Timmy gave me his phone number, so I'll call him and ask him."

Iz nodded. I ran away happily and into my room. I locked the door behind me and jumped on my bed. Then called Timmy.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Hello?" Timmy answered. I smiled widely.

"Um, hey Timmy. It's Ida. I asked them and they said I could go."

I couldn't tell, but I think I heard Timmy quietly say 'Yes'.

"But can my sisters come too?"

"Sure. You can come over any time. My evil babysitter is very sick and my parents are out."

"Okay. See you later then."

I hung up. I screamed Timmy's name and spun around in circles. Tonight is gonna be epic!

I broke the news to my sisters, and they started packing. I ran to my room again and locked the door. Then played 'Someone Like You' from Adele.

After I finished packing, I called Timmy again and asked him for his address.

After writing down his address, Clint and Iz gathered us up, checked if we had everything we needed, then we took the elevator down to the lobby.

It took some time to find Timmy's house. But we made it there.

I knocked on the door. Timmy answered it, and smiled at me.

"Hello Ida. Nice to see you Lisa, Melissa. Are you their uncle and aunt?" Timmy asked Clint and Iz.

"Yes, we are. So if anything goes wrong, please call this number. And call us if these three need to be picked up." Iz said, handing a slip of paper to Timmy.

Timmy took it, put it in his pocket, and smiled at Clint and Iz.

"That's about it. You have a good time now, girls." Iz said to us. We nodded and said our goodbyes, then we entered Timmy's house.

Let the fun begin.


End file.
